Promises
by que.t.3.14
Summary: Ono Naoko has never been a part of the crowd. She doesn't dress cute or brush her hair every day, she doesn't talk sweetly, and she doesn't like playing with others. So while she struggles to keep her new teammates, Naruto and Sasuke, at a distance she fails to see the strings of fate tying them together. Rated M for: language, violence, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

In this story I've replaced Sakura with a character of my own creation. Again, like my other stories, I tried to make as little adjustments to the main plot of Naruto so Naoko will go through a lot of the same experiences as Sakura. Like in some of my other Naruto stories I've also changed the age of their graduation. They are fourteen during this story. "Promises" will not cover Shippuden because Shippuden will be in part two titled "Patience." I'm going to try as hard as I can to keep Sasuke in character but I am changing some things because the people around you effect the way you grow, and Naoko will have a different effect than Sakura did in his life. Otherwise- please enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN**** NARUTO**.**  
**

Translations:

Mendokusai- "troublesome" is how it's translated in the English Naruto, that phrase Shika uses a lot

Mah mah- not really translatable, just something say when things are getting tense or awkward

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!- is a bit difficult to it's often very formal reply to a greeting like "pleased to meet you" but it's also used like a "I'm in your hands." It's something you would say to new workmates or classmates or to new teammates.

Baka- "stupid"

* * *

Ono Naoko ran her fingers through her soft white hair nervously.

"You're doing that thing again." Shikamaru pointed out lazily.

Naoko flushed and angrily ruffled her hair on both sides.

"Tch. If you're going to get mad about it I won't point it out any more." He said, "mendokusai…" He muttered.

She shrunk into the seat, "shad'up…" she muttered back. "I'm just anxious."

He shrugged, "what an easy tell, an enemy shinobi could see right through that."

Naoko looked over at him with a mortified expression.

"Obvious expressions too…"

Her deep red eyes widened with fear and Shikamaru wondered if he had taken it too far.

"Mah, mah," Choji patted Naoko's shoulder with a smile. "You'll be fine Ono-chan."

Her face relaxed a bit, but Shikamaru could still feel how tense she was as Choji offered her some of his chips.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by an angry Naruto and some unruly girls. Naoko immediately seemed more annoyed than him though.

"Mendokusai…" he muttered, deciding to tune out the argument between Naruto and Sasuke.

Naoko had different ideas though, she stood abruptly.

"Uzimaki-kun!" her voice made the whole class go silent.

Naoko had a habit of doing that… She didn't talk much but when she did the world seemed to come to a halt around her. Shock he supposed was the cause. She was petit and hidden in short white kimono and black shorts with messy white hair that brushed her cheeks and curled around her face, shocking red eyes that looked right through you, and a normally silent nature that when broken surprised people.

"Don't pay so much attention to the Uchiha, he's spoiled enough by the girls."

Shikamaru could see Sasuke clenching his fists as Naoko spoke, and everyone else's jaw seemed to drop. Naoko was undeterred by the silence and moved around Shikamaru before descending the steps silently. She brushed past the girls and Naruto before sitting carefully next to "the Uchiha."

She glanced at Sasuke, "You sure like to start scenes don't you."

Sasuke glared at her, "tch, you're the one who's always demanding everyone's attention with that loud voice of yours."

Naruto watched this interaction as carefully as Shikamaru did, and Naoko briefly glanced at him.

"Sit." She said pointedly to Naruto before looking over her shoulder apologetically.

Choji just smiled at her apology and Shikamaru just relaxed into his seat as the other girls went into a frenzy over why Naoko got to sit by Sasuke.

"Mendokusai…" he muttered, ignoring the way Sasuke stared at Naoko.

* * *

Naoko sunk down into her seat again, now uncomfortable between an orange blob and a sulking black mass.

She glanced at both Naruto and Sasuke, only to catch Sasuke looking at her.

Naoko cringed a little in embarrassment and stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Naoko sunk even further into the seats. She didn't particularly dislike Sasuke or Naruto. She just disliked thinks about them. Sasuke was far too moody and a show off. He didn't really want the attention from the girls though. He really wanted the teachers to notice, because he was hoping to graduate early like his brother. Naruto was the complete opposite. He was hyper and annoying and a show off too. Of course, he didn't have as much to show off. He was a hard worker though, which was more than she could say for the Uchiha.

She glanced at the excited blonde… _and he always smiles._ She thought to herself, almost smiling when she tried to imagine Sasuke smiling.

The thought made her feel a little lighter as Iruka began to call the names of her classmates.

"Team 7, Ono Naoko," her name rang through her ears and she held her breath. "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzamaki Naruto."

Naoko stood on instinct. _No! This is wrong! Shikamaru and Choji are supposed to be on a team with me!_ Her heart lurched at the idea of being with two people she didn't trust. Fear consumed her in less than a moment and she could only stand there, frozen.

Naruto spoke first. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, PUTTING SOMEONE AS AWESOME AS ME ON THE SAME TEAM AS HIM!"

Naoko was speechless as Sasuke retorted. "What? I'm the one who should be upset, on the same team as a loser like you, tch."

Naoko watched the interaction in shock. They were both so casual, fighting like children. It infuriated her.

"Are you both that stupid?" Naoko's voice was low and harsh. "Do you even understand what this means… teammates are people you lay your life on the line for, people you trust with your heart, and you're worried about who is better than who?!"

"Exactly." Iruka's voice floated through the silence created by Naoko's words. "I couldn't have said it better myself…" Iruka smiled effortlessly. "I'm glad that you're truly thinking about what being a team means and I'm relieved that you were assigned to hold this team together."

Naoko's heart sank again. She felt limp and the meaning of her words slipped through her own fingers. She had meant to say that their reasons for not wanting to be on a team were childish compared to hers. Her fear was a better reason than their competitive nature.

She dropped back into her seat as Iruka continued to call out names, aggregated at her own childish outburst. Her reasons were no different than theirs. Naruto feared being outshined by Sasuke, Sasuke feared being dragged down by them, and Naoko feared being herself around them. Their reasons were all based on fear.

Again her heart sank. No way around it, they would all have to face their fear.

Naoko stayed absolutely silent as their teacher walked into Naruto's childish trap. She tried not to be annoyed by his being late, but him walking into that trap seriously ticked her off. He could've at least tried to be a little more impressive.

He led them to a spot outside and asked them all to sit while they introduced themselves. She stood awkwardly instead, not wanting to sit between her two new teammates. She felt uneasy in the presence of three people she didn't know and clutched at the sides of her kimono style shirt.

Shikamaru's warnings about "tells" flashed through her mind and she released the cloth immediately, her cheeks turning red. She guessed that that was the reason people assumed her to be shy. She pictured Hinata's mannerisms and was embarrassed again. She wasn't shy per say, she was just uncomfortable around people. She often found them to be frustrating and rarely did she find people she felt she could trust. More often than not other people didn't like her. She was told many times that she was too brash and unladylike by her teachers and classmates. She was never one to hold back her feelings or not say what was on her mind, and she wasn't one to lightly take unreasonable behavior from others.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the teacher say his name.

"Hakate Kakashi," her eyes widened.

"Hakate?" She repeated interrupting him.

He seemed un-bothered, "yes, Hakate Kakashi."

"Mom used to talk about you and your father. She didn't find out about the manner of his death until years later, she cried. She cried about Kushina too, she was unaware that she died with the Hokage." Naoko watched his eyes widen as she spoke, and immediately regretted her words. That was why people didn't like her, she didn't need to say that much. She bowed, "Sorry…" She mumbled, secretly cursing her name sake.

Naoko, honest child.

"It's fine," his voice smiled through his mask.

She looked up at him in surprise, and he just smiled at her. She stood back up, tense and shocked before relaxing a little into her stance and shifting her he weight. She could trust him. She felt it in his smile, and in her memory of her mother.

She walk slowly between Naruto and Sasuke before sitting casually with Sasuke to her left, Naruto to her right, and Kakashi directly in front of her. If she focused on Hakate she could feel more comfortable about the other two.

"So should we call you Hakate-sensei?" She asked.

He put his hand up with an embarrassed smile, "I think Kakashi-sensei will do fine."

She accepted this and settled into her seat as Naruto introduced himself, and tried to think of her own introduction.

"I'm Ono Naoko…" she said, almost cringing at her crude choice of words. She could've been a little cuter and said something like "_My name is Ono Naoko~__! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_ "These are weird things to talk about when introducing yourself," she said, excusing herself from much more embarrassment. "But I like food, I hate large groups of people, my hobby is cooking, and my dream…" she paused, thinking of her mother's words.

"_It is said that our family has red hair and eyes because of the blood we have and will spill, however, your white hair is a sign that your generation will see peace. You are still cursed with red eyes and you will see much blood, but you will also see a peace unknown to the shinobi world. That is what I believe."_

"My dream is to see peace and understand the bloodshed of the shinobi world," she said with a ring of determination in her voice and deep red eyes. Kakashi again seemed surprised. She shrunk back again, why did people always have to be so surprised when she talked?

"That's an odd dream for someone so young-"

"More odd than wanting to become the Hokage?" she interrupted him.

He smiled at her again, "no. It's odd, but it's a good dream. I believe you're next?" He said turning to Sasuke.

Naoko blushed at the smile that stretched through the mask, but turned her attention to Sasuke.

His words were so cold they burned, and she felt more anger than she could express. How could he speak so lightly of killing?

"Baka," she said quietly turning away.

She felt his dark eyes drill into her.

"Excuse me?" His voice dripped with the same hatred that pooled in his eyes.

She looked right back at him, "BA-KA." She said the word slowly, sounding out the two syllables on her tongue.

She knew who he wanted to kill; his vague explanation wasn't fooling anyone… well except Naruto maybe. She sighed at the thought of Naruto's stupidity.

She'd hardly noticed Sasuke as he stood and reached out to grab her kimino.

Naoko swatted his hand away as his fingers brushed against the white fabric. She didn't say anything, just watched him, watched the anger boil behind his eyes.

"Do you think killing him will change anything? Do you think it will bring back what you lost? Or are you really just that stupid?"


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot a translation, sorry my darlings:

Ojama shimasu- is simply something you say before entering someone's home. I believe it literally means "I will be intruding."

* * *

Sasuke felt the words in the pit of heart. Shock spilled into stomach and then anger followed, pooling in his fingertips as he clenched his fist.

_How dare she?_

His hands shook, how could she possibly pretend to understand?

If she really knew who he was talking about then she would have no objections to his goal. He deserved revenge.

Her red eyes didn't let up. She watched him with the same intensity he watched her. He found comfort in those eyes. His muscles relaxed a little as he recalled the few times that they had interacted.

Directly following his parents death she had brought him a bento box. The room was silent; he had arrived early because he had nothing better to do. He was just sitting there and she walked in with her head held high. Everyone else always called her shy but he didn't think so, shy people look at the ground and Naoko was never afraid to look someone in the eye.

She looked at him, red eyes glowing in the early morning light.

"_Morning, Uchiha."_ She spoke casually like she knew him better than she did. Not using his first name but also not bothering to use a suffix.

He didn't reply, and she didn't seem deterred by it in the least.

She walked over and held the bento in front of his face. _"Bento,"_ She pointed out mildly, like he was blind and couldn't see what she was waving in front of him.

He glared at her and she put it down in front of him.

"_I figured you would need one today. There's no drink so you'll have to buy one. I don't need the box back; it's not a very cute box anyway…."_ She continued to ramble on about nothing and he was truly shocked. She hardly ever talked in class.

The sound of the door opening stopped the sound of her voice and he missed it almost as soon as it stopped.

Over the years there were other times that she would do odd things like that. Arrive early, give him a bento box, talk his ear off, bring a flower for the graves on the anniversary, and he asked why only once.

"_Because you spend too much time in silence, it's the silence that makes it feel like you're alone."_

He was alone. He would always be alone. How would she know what it was like to be alone? With a mother there to make her a bento in the morning and father to greet her when she came home in the afternoon? His anger boiled. After she had said that to him he no longer accepted her meaningless acts of kindness, and they began to not get along.

He went out of his way to glare at her and insulted her whenever given the opportunity and she noticed and retorted with her own brand of insults.

Still, in his anger towards her he felt comfort in those eyes and her stupid brash speaking habits.

Her red eyes danced with the soft evening light, making them appear darker. Like a cup of dark red wine that he could drown himself in, or maybe like a pool of blood.

The blood of his parents flashed in his memory and he was angry again, mindlessly angry.

Kakashi's hand suddenly clasped at Sasuke's raised arm.

"Mah mah, let's all calm down for the evening. I think we've done enough today, we'll start tomorrow, with a survival exercise. Let's say five 'o' clock?" He let go of Sasuke's arm but didn't move. "I wouldn't recommend eating breakfast. I don't want anyone vomiting on their first day! Ja ne!" Kakashi's words were more of a smiling threat to accompany the grip on Sasuke's arm, and Sasuke clearly understood the threat as he stood back and shoved his hands in his pocket.

Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke, and Sasuke sneered. _What a show off. So you can disappear, but you can't avoid an eraser?_

Sasuke watched Naoko's eyes peer through the smoke. She definitely wasn't shy, and she never had been shy. She would look death in the face without wavering, and that pissed him off far more than if she had been shy.

* * *

Naoko sprawled out across the hard wood floor sighing. She stared at her breakfast plate that was teetering on the edge of the counter and contemplated what her teacher had mentioned.

She knew that he was just trying to scare them into thinking that the first day would be a goory mess. She knew better, despite Naruto's terrified reaction. She sighed again.

_God, what awful teammates, _she thought turning her over on her side and curling up into herself. _How frustrating…._ She thought furrowing her brow before Kakashi's face flashed through her mind.

She sat up immediately with her face flushed. She didn't really need defending but the way he seemed to just appear between her in Sasuke, holding back an arm that was raised to hit her… She blushed a little harder. Even though she didn't need it, it made her feel good to be protected like that.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she imagined Sasuke's glare. He was such a brat; everyone fawning over him and being popular had ruined him. How sick. She then heard the bitterness in his goal to kill "someone". _No, hate is what ruined him. He keeps simmering in his hatred._ Tears stung at her eyes as she felt the familiar hatred of revenge swirling inside her.

She refused to dwell on it and pulled herself from the cool surface of the wood floor and picked up her breakfast onigiri.

She wrinkled her nose with the first bite and swung the fridge open to grab the soy sauce. She dripped a little onto the dry rice and looked over at the stove top. _I wonder if I have enough time to fry these…_ Another bite of the dry rice determined the answer. Stuffing the last of the day old onigiri in her mouth she flipped on the burner and grabbed a hanging fry pan from the rack above the kitchen island. She dropped the pan on the stove and just as she was reaching for the soy sauce, a low knock came at her door.

She clenched her teeth annoyed, who in the hell was knocking on her door.

The voice came next, loud and annoying, "NAOKO-CHAN!" She cringed. Naruto. Then came a loud smack.

"Idiot! Don't yell!" came Sasuke's annoyed response.

"DON"T HIT ME-!" and Naruto's voice screamed on various insults and Naoko clenched her jaw a little harder.

* * *

The door swung open and Sasuke felt the anger seep through the air. "What. The. HELL. Are you guys doing here?"

Naruto physically shrunk with a nervous laugh. "Sasuke and I were walking to the meeting place, and I thought, I mean after I saw him, that we should walk together. I mean even though he's a total ass, I just invited him because he knew where you lived. So what do you think? Wanna walk with us?"

Sasuke felt the anger pulse in his forehead. _Way to make me sound like a stalker. Everyone's addresses from class were in that booklet they handed out. It's not my fault you're stupid and didn't memorize it._

Naoko looked like she was going to boil over and beat the living daylights out of Naruto.

"Quit. Talking," she growled, grabbing Naruto by the ear and dragging him into her house. Her head snapped back in Sasuke's direction, "You led this loud mouth to my house?"

Sasuke shrank but quickly recovered, "tch. He wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't have a choice."

He watched her grip tighten on Naruto and suddenly felt nervous for himself before she let go of him with a sigh, "Well, are you coming in? You came too early. I'm eating breakfast."

"What?!" Naruto's voice screeched. "What about what Kakashi-sensei said?"

"What about it?" she asked.

Naruto was quiet and Sasuke slid into the house watching Naoko's movements carefully.

She slammed the door, "he doesn't want us to throw up. Well… we're ninja's. We'll have to get used to it eventually." She left them standing in the doorway and Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

Sasuke slipped off his shoes and neatly laid them down motioning for Naruto to do the same.

"I hope you guys like yaki onigiri, because that's all I have." Naoko's voice was followed by the slam of a refrigerator door and a sizzling sound.

"Ojama shimasu," Sasuke murmured quietly. It had been a long time since he'd eaten something homemade. Even if he might get sick later today there was no way he was throwing away the chance.

"Yaki onigiri…?" Naruto questioned, already bounding into the kitchen.

"Fried Riceballs dumb ass," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Sasuke almost scolded Naruto for having no manners but held back. At least he took off his shoes.

Naruto and Naoko's voices bounced back and forth and he stood outside of the kitchen doorway listening. It had been a while since he had heard her talk so much.

He thought about her words yesterday and felt his body tense with anger. He glanced around the house and stared at a dust free bookshelf. She was just ignorant. She couldn't help her flawed view of revenge because she still had what he lost. She still had a home.

The smell of fried rice reached him and he put his head down in quiet rage. She still had a mother to clean the house and teach her how to cook.

"Quit asking so many questions!" A smacking sound followed Naoko's voice along with a wailing sound from Naruto.

_Geez, how pathetic..._


	3. Chapter 3

Naoko panicked as Kakashi explained the survival test. No. She glanced at Naruto and Sasuke and frowned. Sasuke's glare at Kakashi is cold, and familiar to Naoko. A memory of her childhood flashed through her mind, a challenge that ended in blood. The smiling blond beside her gave a cocky response that pulled her from the sickening memory.

She stared at Naruto. He was so sure of himself; despite his lack of ability he wasn't afraid of losing. Naoko swallowed, knowing that if it came down to it she and Sasuke would win. Her heart wrenched she didn't want to be on a team with Naruto, let alone be on a team with Sasuke. Now she would be forced to fight them for her chance at staying a ninja? And then stay with whoever else got a bell? If she had to pick she'd rather it be Naruto, at least he was nice.

She wanted to close in on herself as Kakashi dismissed them. She was gone, out of sight within a second. Naoko's heart beat pounded in ears. She tried to make herself relax. This wasn't really them being pitted against each other per say. It was just, if you didn't get a bell than you didn't pass. It was incentive to work harder…. Kohona didn't do things like make teammates fight against one another.

_You're just being paranoid… You're thinking too much about the past. Calm down, Naoko, this is your first day as a real ninja. Keep your head on straight._ Naoko mentally couched herself. She was just over reacting a little. This wasn't serious.

Naruto's voice jolted her back to reality. She turned to see where he was and saw Naruto going straight at Kakashi. Naoko's whole body tensed. What the hell was that idiot doing? Talking big wasn't going to get him anywhere today! The blonde's face twisted into a determined grin.

"I'm going to get that bell!" Naoko watched in horror as Naruto charged at Kakashi, who was undeterred. He had a book in his hand, and hardly even bothered to look up as he and Naruto fought.

Then a second and third Naruto leapt into action. _Shadow clones? When did Naruto learn to do that?_ Kakashi seemed just as shocked as Naoko, and for a half second Naoko thought he might win.

Moments later Kakashi was behind him, making a seal Naoko recognized instantly. Her eyes went wide, "UZIMAKI!" Naoko moved as fast as she could to push Naruto out of the way, painfully skidding to a stop on her shoulder. She winced but didn't waste time standing up.

"Hm..?" Kakashi seemed genuinely surprised by Naoko's intervention, but didn't say anything. Naruto began to yell up at her and she tried to cool her head. This wasn't real, it was an exercise. She had no reason to be truly frightened. She glanced at Kakashi who had gone back to reading casually. The hand sign was probably his idea of a sick joke, kind of like being three hours late.

Naruto's voice continued to drill into her. She clenched her jaw and slapped him over the back of his head.

"Do you even know what sign he was weaving? If this were a real mission you and I could already be dead! You, more specifically, would be very dead! Don't let your enemy get behind you like that!" She bit back about six more insults. "Just be more careful, Uzimaki-kun."

Naruto surprised her yet again with a huge grin, "You know you can call me Naruto if you want! Datte bayo!"

Naoko sighed but nearly laughed. He really was always smiling, "hai, Naruto-kun." She made a short glare at Kakashi before disappearing again. She didn't want to fight him so openly and on his terms. She would choose their playground.

She felt as though it was hardly a moment before being attacked. Naoko had only just ran away when she was hit on the back of the head with a swift kick. She chocked a little and stumbled to stand back up, no way that was Kasashi. She spun around and barely avoided another swift kick.

Uchiha Sasuke. Naoko's jaw clenched.

"What the hell Uchiha!" She dodged a punch this time.

He didn't reply, just stared at her with cold eyes. They felt empty, dead, and void of any emotion except hate. Sasuke's moves were fast, much faster than the last time they fought, and each move was meant to do harm. He wasn't hesitating in the least, and she could only watch as he reached for his weapons.

"Stop!" She cried out, her hand tense above her weapons pouch. Naoko was already out of breath from dodging.

Sasuke smirked at her and in one swift move he threw three kunai and jumped back, ready to throw more if her missed the first time. Naoko barely dodged, taking out one kunai to deflect the next onslaught of weaponry. She clenched her jaw tighter.

"What the hell is your problem Uchiha?!" she shouted at him. Her heart lurched. No, they weren't supposed to fight each other. She tried to calm her thinking, maybe he thought that she had teamed up with Naruto?

In any case she didn't have the time to explain. She continued to dodge his attacks; one after the other, hand to hand combat was definitely his forte. He also had flawless aim with weaponry. She clenched her jaw tighter; she had to get on the offence. She wouldn't be able to win like this.

She turned to face him and dropped to take a round kick to his footing. He stumbled and she took the one moment of weakness to land three more kicks and one solid punch before pinning him with a kunai sitting flesh against the skin of his neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Were you even listening to the assignment!?" Naoko was straddling his chest, with his arms pinned under her knees, and trying to catch her breath.

Sasuke smirked, "Of course I was, without you and Naruto there's less competition."

Her eyes widened. "I realized you weren't taking that approach when you saved Naruto, typical of a girl. You're too soft hearted. So I was going to get rid of you." Naoko's grip tightened as he spoke. "You should just back down, I'll only attack again if you let me go. The only thing to do is to kill me."

His words held no hesitation, his eyes were still dead, and he was smirking up at her. "What's the matter? You're the one who said it wouldn't change anything. So it shouldn't make a difference should it? Finish the job," he mocked, "or I will."

It was a challenge and her hands shook, he was right. Killing meant nothing. People die. He attacked her first. It was self-defense. If she didn't, he would. Her grip loosened and tightened and the kunai pressed harder against his skin. He deserved it, the little prick. She would show him exactly what it meant to kill.

Naoko's heart then stopped, memories flooding her. Good and bad. This wasn't right. She couldn't kill him, and he was an ass but he wouldn't give his life up like that. He still wanted to take his revenge. Genjustu…?

Her eyes narrowed and her grip tightened one last time before pulling the kunai from his throat to her leg.

She was suddenly sitting alone in the middle of a small clearing in the trees. Her leg was bleeding and her breath was still short. Naoko curled her hand around the kunai and threw it at the nearest tree without looking up.

"Damn it…!"

She clutched her hands in here hair, and screwed her eyes shut. She pushed the memories of her childhood away fiercely and was left with the Uchiha's smirk. His words echoed inside her head. She would've killed him, she was about to. Uchiha Sasuke would've died at her hands; his blood would have sprayed across her face. She couldn't breathe. The thought alone of her comrade dying at her hands made her sick. _You're in Kohona now… You're safe here. Sasuke, Naruto… they're both your team mates._ Naoko slowly relaxed.

Kakashi was testing them. This was all a test. She had to trust Naruto and Sasuke. Naoko's eyes widened suddenly in realization, and she then burst into laughter.

"That sneaky bastard…"


	4. Chapter 4

Naoko had been right about the reason for the test. Kakashi had sat them all down and given Sasuke and Naoko lunches, while leaving Naruto tied up and forbidding them from letting him eat. Naoko called his bluff and started feeding Naruto. Not even a second later Kakashi appeared and informed them that they passed the test stating that ninja who break the rules are scum, but ninja's who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.

Naruto was of course relieved and Sasuke just seemed annoyed as usual. Naoko however was disturbed that Kakashi would use such tactics. She was also disturbed with herself for the split moment of consideration that she had. If she hadn't realized it was a genjutsu she would have killed Sasuke. Just like the many other times she had been forced to slit a throat or get hers slit.

The smug expression on Sasuke's face lingered in her mind for the following weeks. Every time Sasuke made some smart ass comment she tensed like a cat about to pounce. She also refused to practice combat with him.

Not that the opportunity to do so arose very often because more often than not Sasuke and Naruto were at each other's throats. For the most part she was paired off with Kakashi, who she now heavily distrusted.

She stood defiantly before him with her feet spread should width apart and her red eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I don't want to fight today." She said sourly.

Kakashi looked up from his book and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Was there something else you wanted to practice? I just assumed that you would want to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke."

Naoko scowled at him and blushed a little in frustration. "Fuck you. Don't assume shit. I've beaten Sasuke before and Naruto's fighting style is exactly the kind that I breeze right through."

Kakashi seemed to chuckle at this. "I think that's the first time you've cussed directly at me."

Noako blushed further, she had forgotten you weren't supposed to cuss at your elders. "I want to practice genjutsu." She said pointedly.

Kakashi closed the orange book. "Ah. So that's why you've been so angry at me. I thought the first day we met you had accepted me as trust worthy, but you went straight back to being defensive and shy. It was because of the genjutsu I used then?"

She frowned, "That genjutsu, and the ninjutsu you were about to use on Naruto. Both were completely uncalled for."

Kakashi put the book in his back pocket; at least he was taking the conversation seriously. "Your fear and lack of trust in your teammates is not my problem. The entire point of the exercise was to test your loyalties. You chose to give into your fear. I tested each of you according to your own skills."

Naoko hunched her shoulders a little bit in a defensive manner, not realizing or understanding that Kakashi's nonsense had any point other than to get them to work together.

"You're right, your combat training needs little improvement. At this point time and experience is what needs to be added to your hand to hand fighting technique, and a little more confidence wouldn't hurt…" he smiled at her in his usual casual manner. "But emotionally you are not prepared for missions."

This accusation made Naoko nearly furious. "Excuse you? I've had plenty of experience; I know exactly what it takes to carry out a mission in the field! I've even done it! I have far more knowledge and understanding than those two buffoons!"

"Your experience has not been with a team." He stated simply.

Naoko froze.

"You have worked alone, and have no understanding of how to work with and trust the people around you. In the past your only purpose was to kill…" he stepped forward and Naoko tensed on instinct. Kakashi simply smiled beneath his mask, "See? I only stepped forward and you assumed the worst. Your hand is nearly at your weapons pouch." He pointed out.

Naoko pulled her hand to her chest and turned away from him. "I have every reason not to trust you. You attacked me with the guise of another teammate."

"Because I knew you would assume it was real. It was just as much of a test as putting put a trap for Naruto."

Naoko scowled again, how dare he compare her to Naruto's stupidity…!

Kakashi suddenly appeared before her and Naoko struggled not to jump back. She stayed perfectly still, tense but still all the same. He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair a little. "I'm sorry for frightening you, Naoko-chan." The statement was sincere despite the cheerful tone he used.

She frowned, "I wasn't frightened." She said defensively.

"Of course not," he stepped away chuckling. "Perhaps after training, you should speak to Sasuke…" he suggested.

Naoko sneered, "and why would I want to do that?"

Kakashi pulled his book back out and shrugged, "no reason. Genjutsu today, right?"

* * *

Practice went alright, but Naoko honestly found herself struggling with genjutsu. Kakashi suggested meditation, so that she would be better in tune with her chakra and the chakra around her.

_What a stupid way to train…_ she thought to herself. It seemed so pointless to sit and watch the world, it sounded like something that would make her fall asleep, but she wanted to learn genjutsu so she agreed to try it. As they finished up her two teammates seemed to finish their fight as well. Naruto appeared to have lost, again, and Sasuke simply looked annoyed, again.

Her dark red eyes held to Sasuke for a moment longer then they should have and he noticed it. His onyx eyes studying hers for a moment, harsh black and angry for no reason he sneered at her. "It's rude to stare," his voice was cold and slightly smug, a small smirk hiding in the corner of his lips. "Don't tell me you've turned into a fan girl after only a couple weeks."

She scowled, "You wish, pretty boy."

"Oh so now I'm a pretty boy? What was I this morning…?"

"An ass!" She retorted for him.

He just smirked, "right. You always call your teammates names?"

Naoko froze for a moment, her eyes growing dark as she replied. "That depends, are you going to keep being an ass?"

Kakashi's voice broke the conversation quickly with a nervous laugh, "Mah, mah. The fighting for the day is done with. Naoko-chan, didn't you have something you wanted to talk to Sasuke about…?" Kakashi smiled from beneath his mask, his voice smooth and casual. "Naruto-kun, how about I treat you to some ramen?"

Naruto, who had been watching the exchange between Sasuke and Naoko a bit nervously, leaped at this opportunity. He was running off before Kakashi even turned to follow and he chuckled a little as he watched Naruto yell from a distance, "You coming Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Hai,hai," he smiled at Sasuke and Naoko, "See ya!" He said before lazily pulling out his book and walking in Naruto's direction. They were left in silence for a good while, Sasuke's hands stuffed in his pockets with an annoyed expression and Naoko looking just as annoyed but struggling to find it in herself to discuss what had been on her mind.

What was she supposed to say? 'Hey, someone pretended to be you and attacked me and I almost killed you and now I feel guilty about us not getting along.' Naoko frowned and pursed her lips in frustration.

"Do you have something to say, or are we just going to stand here?" Sasuke asked curtly.

Naoko glared slightly. "Why do you always have to try and start shit like that?"

A tilted smirk came to Sasuke's lips, "Why do you always have to talk so crudly?"

Naoko gritted her teeth and even blushed some. She admittedly hated the way she couldn't keep her mouth shut sometimes, and let curses stumble from her mouth.

"Look, if you've got something to say, say it. Otherwise I'm leaving. If you're just looking for a friend to chat with you should've tagged along with Kakashi and Naruto." Sasuke spoke coldly, a familiar taunting tone creeping into his voice. "So?"

"Shut the fuck up already, I've got something to say I was just looking for a way to say it. So how about instead of trying to piss me off you stand there and listen to me? This is exactly what's fu-" she paused and pursed her lips again. She was talking crudely again, she took a deep breath through her nose before continuing. "This is what I wanted to talk about. I don't want to keep constantly fighting with you. I know we went back and forth in the academy but we're teammates now, so could we drop whatever it is I did that pissed you off? If I knew what the hell it was I'd-"

Sasuke cut her off, "You didn't do anything. I just don't like you. We don't need to be friends all the sudden just because we're teammates." His voice was nearly casual as he spoke. "I mean what difference is it going to make? It's not like Naruto and I get along either. Is that's what's next? You want us to all get along, and hold hands? I didn't expect you to be the sentimental type Naoko-_chan_…" Sasuke put specific emphasis on the chan, a smirk playing on his lips.

He was such an ass. It was official. No going back, he could rot in hell for all she cared. She was half considering sending him there herself. That was what this was about though; she didn't want to feel that way about him. She didn't want to feel threatened by him, or not have the desire to stick up for him. They were supposed to lean on each other, trust and play off each other's strengths in battle. Right now she wouldn't be able to do that without getting in a fight, she couldn't even stand here and talk to him without getting in a fight for god's sake.

* * *

Sasuke saw her begin to tremble, her fists clenched at her sides and her head down just enough that he couldn't see her expression but could see the way her jaw muscles were tight.

"Don't feel like talking any more or what?" He tried in a teasing voice. He was almost a little worried, recalling the other times they were alone she talked non-stop and now here she was trembling and standing in silence before him. He wasn't sure what to do aside from taunt her. What was it she wanted?

"You just don't get it do you?" Naoko's voice was bitter and angry and when she looked up her eyes were catching the light just right. She had tears, clinging to her eyelashes, and a glossy sheen coating her bright red eyes. He didn't know what he was thinking before, they looked nothing like blood. They were something more like rubies, or the bright red that crosses the sky at sunrise.

Her small hands tangled in the collar of his shirt and tugged him closer to her level, clear anger playing in her expression as well as something desperate and almost haunted. "This isn't about me and you or Naruto, this is about all of us, as a TEAM. We're going to have to go out and do missions where we'll need to be able to trust each other! Why the hell should I put my life in your hands or better yet why should I try and save yours? You get in some kind of deep shit with that ego of yours I'm the one that's gotta save you, so don't you think you should try treating me-"

Sasuke didn't even think before he did it. What she was saying made sense but that didn't matter, the way her lips moved and her eyes caught the light mattered. Her small pale fingers tugging him closer were weighing on self-control he didn't know he needed until that precise moment when he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers midsentence.

He couldn't help it, it just happened when she looked up at him like that. Her lip had been trembling a little with the way she was trying not to cry, her angry words were just a side note to how tempting she looked.

His eyes were closed he only felt what happened next, her hands leaving his shirt and a harsh sting on his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

LovableAmethyst129- My apologies dear. I told you I updated every week and then I dropped off the face of the planet. Things have continued to not go as planned and life has been getting in the way of my writing yet again. So that all of you know I have two jobs, one's typical, just above minimum wage work your butt-off kind of thing, the other is my art which I sell at local venues. Some times the two of them collide in a rather nasty way. I have next week's chapter ready to go though so I will post on time3 promise (no pun intended).

* * *

Sasuke stood still for a moment, his face turned to the side, still red from the contact but he could see Naoko out of the corner of his eye. Her wine red eyes wide and her breath heavy, he could also see that she was trembling even more now. Shaking like a leaf with a hand loosely placed over her mouth.

What the hell was he thinking? Why did he kiss her like that?

He stepped back once and looked at her straight on. Her eyes sucked him in and the brief moment of eye contact made him question his sanity. Silence filled up the air around them and she simply stared back at him, no doubt expecting some sort of reason for his actions.

Without another word or a reason he stuffed his hands in his pockets, sneered a little, and then left. He walked as quickly as he could and didn't look back as he did so. Naoko's face still etched into his mind as he gritted his teeth, his head down as he weaved through the semi-crowded streets. Normally the walk to his apartment was kind of relaxing, silence instead of a yammering Naruto or fan girls, but today he felt as though it was the longest walk he had ever taken.

Upon arrival Sasuke quickly unlocked his door and pushed his way inside before slamming it shut and then sinking to floor with his back pressed up against the door. He pulled his knees up and crossed his arms over them so that he could bury his stinging face in them.

Naoko's teary red eyes were ingrained into his memory, staring up at him in with a desperate frustration. The cross of the deeper dark red, and the way the light was pouring into them reflecting in her tears… Her lips pursed before parting with all those stupid insults he couldn't recall. He liked that she never wore makeup, those were her eyes and her lips. Her mouth held that pale pink color and that pouty innocent look naturally. He had a distinct desire to drag his thumb over her lips and he wanted her fingers tangled in his hair rather than in his shirt.

The silence around him was starting to drive him mad.

"Fuck!" he violently slammed his head back on the door. Since when had he wanted her so badly? Was this some kind of sick result of puberty?

Sasuke's mind riffled though his memories of her, struggling to find a moment that would explain his desire; a beginning to it all. After they had started to not get along very well, there had been a lot of fights. She was probably the only person in the Academy that he couldn't just beat without trying. She always presented a challenge, a cold stubborn look in her eye as she stood across from him and mouthed off. Everyone was always silent when she spoke, especially during their fights, they were practically holding their breath waiting to see who would win and if Sasuke would throw back a verbal insult.

Sasuke actually smiled some at the memory of her cussing and not even getting in trouble for it, Iruka was simply shocked. Once Naoko finally opened her mouth she always had too much to say.

Her voice had changed though since the Academy. It was softer now, a little more adult in tone, but it still sliced through the air with blunt comments and responses.

Sasuke's mind again fell to the way her lips moved, even the way they felt. Another memory filled him up. It was their second fight, she had won the first, and he had been furious. He trained with a ridiculous vigor until he was given another chance to spar with her. He had won, but he had also knocked her out. It was actually kind of terrifying when she didn't move after the blow.

She was nothing but a pile of limbs and messy white hair on the ground and Sasuke's dark eyes watched in horror when she didn't respond to his insult, he had angrily walked over to her and kicked her onto her side but she remained unmoving. Sasuke had then followed the adults with a very fake surly expression as he waited to find out if she was going to be ok. In reality he was afraid of what he had done.

Finally one of the adults, a young women, noted his eyes darting around the room and the way he was intently watching both the infirmary staff as well as the curtain behind which Naoko had been laid.

_"Are you here to see your friend?" _She had asked him, and he had refused to reply. She wasn't his friend, he didn't like her and she didn't like him, but he hadn't meant to hurt her… at least not the way she was currently hurt. He simply wanted to beat her. He only needed to be able to hurt his brother, no one else needed to be harmed in the process. The young women smiled at his silence and motioned for him to come forward as she pulled back the curtain to Naoko's bed.

_"She's fine, just knocked out."_ The nurse said with another smile. Naoko had indeed looked fine. Pretty even with her white hair fanned out on the pillow, her eyelashes resting on her cheeks, and her lips slightly parted. _"She looks a bit like Sleeping Beauty, huh? Perhaps a kiss would wake her up sooner…"_ The women had giggled and winked before dropping the curtain again and leaving Sasuke alone with Naoko.

At the time, though Sasuke acted older than most kids, he was still naïve. Some part of him had thought the nurse was serious. If he recalled correctly sleeping beauty couldn't wake up without a kiss from a Prince. Sasuke wasn't a prince, but perhaps since he had been the cause of her being in this state him kissing her would make things better. This kiss had been brief, dry, tasteless, and desperate. It also didn't work. Sasuke still waited though. He sat next to her bed until she woke up, and then proceeded to insult her. She insulted him back. It actually became a bit of a tradition. If they injured one another bad enough to go to the hospital the other would take responsibility and visit them, but it normally just turned into a trade of witty insults.

Sasuke's focus was on the kiss though, that hadn't been the moment he was looking for. He actually couldn't find a moment. He had always been both infatuated and infuriated with her. She talked too much, fought too well, had stupid ideas; she didn't even act like a girl… Her hair was always a mess and she wrinkled her nose in slight disgust when the other girls talked about girly things. She was… annoying. Not the same way as most girls or the way Naruto was, she was just frustrating. Mouthing off and starting fights… well maybe she just finished fights. Rarely ever did Naoko start something. Sasuke normally had to coax her into it.

He had even done it today, she had been trying to make peace and he just stirred things up. Perhaps just to make things easier on him. It was simpler to just be fighting with her. Fighting was easy compared to trying to work around their relationship. If she wasn't so nosey and opinionated they might be able to just be around each other like normal people. Like the way she called revenge stupid, the same cold, stubborn look in her eyes. What was he supposed to do aside from start a fight?

He gritted his teeth at the memory of her ridicule and quickly pushed the entire memory aside.

True sometimes the fighting got a little tiring, listening to her yammer on. It had been rather satisfying to shut her up with his lips, to swallow her words. This kiss had been much different to the one he had given her at the infirmary. It had been more alive, a sudden gentle rush that obviously took her off guard. Sasuke licked his own lips as he remembered how soft her lips were.

He quickly clenched his fists in an attempt at self-control. Naoko's lips weren't important. His goal of taking revenge was important. He closed his eyes and Naoko's face haunted him for a moment.

He would stop picking fights with Naoko, but more importantly he was going to avoid being alone with her, eye contact, and above all else any discussion about what had taken place today.

It never happened.


	6. Chapter 6

I updated my other story already, and I figured it would be unfair to update only one.

I have most of the week off so hopefully I'll be able to write the next few chapters and have them ready to spit out for you guys these next few weeks. This one is a little early but I guess it might make up for all the late I've been doing as of the last few updates. I hope you guys enjoy and please leave comments.

Also... go vote on my poll! Please? It's for you guys anyway, just to know what you want more. I'll also be starting up a Gaara story soon. I have it mostly outlined but... well. We'll see how this week goes. Thanks again my lovely readers and enjoy!

* * *

Noako watched him leave with uncharacteristic silence. Anger lost in the confusion of what had just happened.

What, in the flying fuck, had just happened?

She was yelling, trying to get her point across, he was being stupid, she had been looking at him when he snapped. The icy hateful look disappearing from his dark eyes for a moment only to be replaced with… something she didn't recognize. It was then that he just leaned forward and kissed her. He did it with such simplicity, as though he had the right to do such a thing.

Her shaking fingers still pressed to her lips as she stood. Her fist kiss, stolen by that damn Uchiha.

She wasn't sure what made her slap him, it was almost just a reflex, but in reality she had plenty of reasons to do such a thing. He didn't ask permission, she had been talking before he interrupted her, it was her first kiss he stole, and he was an ass hole.

Then he just left, like it was no big deal.

"Ono-chan!" A familiar voice yanked her from her thoughts. Choji, she turned and was relieved to find Choji and Shikamaru standing not too far away from her. They're new team mate was there as well. Ino, a pretty blonde that didn't like Naoko at all and seemed annoyed by the boys attention to her. Ino was very girly, pretty hot headed and not always lady like but she had pretty long hair, giggled, shopped, and got crushes which she chatted (or agrued) with other girls about. Naoko did none of those things, therefore she didn't understand or like Naoko.

Naoko waved a little and they in return motioned for her to come more their way. Normally she would have called them lazy but at the moment her mind was too full for insults.

"We were just about to go eat, you wanna come with?" Choji said happily and Ino seemed to roll her eyes a little.

Naoko was just about to say she didn't want to, when Shika spoke up. "Let's go already," and without giving her a chance to reply began to walk away, giving her a distinct nod to indicate that she should follow.

She did, Choji and Ino walking in front of her and Shika, arguing or rather Ino just mouthing off to Choji who smiled and shrugged it all off as per usual. The familiarity of it made her feel more at ease, but she still kept quiet.

"I haven't seen you around, busy with the new team?" Shika stated more than asked.

Naoko only nodded her mind still heavy. She wasn't really thinking about anything, it was more like she was just stuck. Her mind was stuck with the same image of Sasuke leaning in to kiss her and she just didn't know what to do with it or how to process it.

Shika watched her carefully from the corner of his eye. He kept the silence but gave a small sigh as they were seated at the restaurant.

"Mendokusai. You're just too obvious. You gonna tell us what's wrong already?"

Naoko's red eyes widened a bit, a little bit of fear playing in them as Choji spoke next. "You have been pretty quiet." Choji's voice was kind, and he smiled at her as always.

Ino snorted, "She's always quiet."

Naoko glanced at Ino for a moment, debating a response when again Shika spoke. "She's only quiet when she doesn't trust who she's with. Once she opens her mouth it doesn't close."

Naoko blushed a little bit and defensively responded, "that's not true!"

Shika shrugged, leaning back as the waitress brought their food and drinks.

Choji was first to start placing the meat on the grill but he still spoke, "It's ok Ono-chan, Ino is trust worthy." Choji's smile was genuine and just like usual, it put her at ease. She might believe what he said if the problem wasn't about Sasuke, Ino's crush. Sasuke was every girl in their classes crush though; everyone except her and Hinata of course.

She supposed she could just leave names out… but then she'd still have to tell them about the kiss. Her cheeks burned again and she put her head down, her white hair hiding her face as her body tensed with embarrassment.

Ino gasped, "Your cheeks just turned pink! Is it love problems?!"

Naoko's head flew up and she retorted quickly, "Absolutely not! I don't even like him!"

Ino smirked a little, "Don't like who?" She cooed.

Naoko paused. What did it mean to like someone anyway?

She thought about Sasuke's fan girls, she certainly didn't feel that way about him. She didn't want to gush over how awesome he was or flirt with him. She thought of Hinata and Naruto, she certainly wasn't like them. Hinata couldn't say one word to Naruto, and Noako could definitely not only talk to Sasuke but she could yell at him and even slap him as she had done so earlier. She thought of the way she was so comfortable with Shikamaru and Choji, she thought of the way Kakashi made her blush and was kind to her, and then she again thought of Sasuke.

She thought of when they first met before he hated his brother and before his family died, she thought talking with him in an empty classroom, she thought of fighting with him, she thought of waking up to him in the hospital, she thought of the way his eyes held so much hate, how he looked when he was asleep laying in the infirmary, she thought of how angry he made her, how her heart ached for what he had been through with his family, she thought of how she wanted to tell him she understood, how she hated that he lived for revenge, and she thought of how his lips felt against hers.

It was different then the way he touched when they fought something hard and mean filling up his expression. It was nearly terrifying when he was leaning over her with a look of pure hate in his eyes. His lips tilted into a smirk, he was always smug and harsh. Only when he kissed her… it was so much different. He didn't touch her, or say anything and he didn't smirk. He had just watched her intently, and he almost looked bored with what she was saying which made her all the more mad until… his eyes changed, a split second of emotion she couldn't place. His eyes had flickered to her lips and back to her own eyes before he leaned in and just took her lips. It wasn't rough, it wasn't passionate it was just his lips against hers, simple and yet surprisingly soft. It felt good.

Naoko brought a hand to her lips. Why had she slapped him? He hadn't asked permission. He wasn't her boyfriend. He didn't even like her. He didn't feel the same way she did-

Naoko's thoughts stopped dead and tears suddenly spilled down her face as her hand dropped into her lap.

* * *

Shika tensed from across the table as he saw tears slide down her face. He had seen Naoko cry before, but not quite so openly. Normally she was just awakening from a nightmare or sick and unable to stop herself in a feverish state. Whatever had happened, it had been big. Certainly it wasn't about love then because Naoko wasn't like most girls crying over crushes and such. At least he didn't think…

Ino seemed to snap to action though. Within seconds she was sitting next to Naoko and loading up a plate for her and comforting her. Choji just seemed lost and terrified by the site of Naoko's quiet tears.

They ate and Naoko still didn't talk much. Ino just chatted away and soothed her, even offering physical comfort which seemed to surprise Naoko; her red eyes wide as saucers when Ino took her hand and again when Ino suddenly hugged her.

After the meal Naoko had left the three of them and Ino sighed a little. "I guess all girls really are the same," she mused.

Shika's eyes were still zoned in on Naoko as she walked away, but he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Ino waiting for an explanation.

Choji gave her a similar questioning glance and Ino rolled her eyes. "Good god, are you both really that stupid?"

Choji apologized sheepishly and Shika sighed in annoyance, debating whether or not to ask Ino what she meant. Luckily Ino began to explain on her own.

"She just realized that she liked him, whoever it is." Ino shrugged, "she's always so stand offish and shy, plus she always fights with Sasuke-kun," Ino scowled a little at that but continued. "So I never really pegged her as the type to get a crush, she looked so heart-broken too…" Ino frownedand was quiet for a moment. "I'm going to start hanging out with her, where does she live?" Ino demanded from Shika suddenly.

Shika grunted slightly, "ask her yourself." This quickly sent Ino into a ranting rampage about how lazy Shika was. He ignored it though, his mind stuck on who Naoko might have figured out she liked. He wasn't really sure why he was thinking about it, he knew it was Sasuke. The way she talked to him so easily, even when they "hated" one another, the way he pushed her buttons on purpose and watched her so carefully, and even when they fought they both loyally visited one another in the infirmary. They're feelings for one another were obvious, though it was now clear at least Naoko was oblivious to it.

He pictured the way she had been touching her lips and wondered if perhaps Sasuke wasn't so oblivious. He wasn't really the type to make moves on girls though. Surely he wouldn't have kissed her… Shika remembered the way her cheeks flushed and she hid behind her messy white locks. What else would have made Naoko realize her feelings though?

Either way, she and Ino hanging out probably wouldn't be the best of ideas. At least not alone… Shika grimaced. He was going to have to babysit to make sure Ino didn't figure out it was Sasuke that Naoko liked.

"Mendokusai…" he grumbled under his breath with a long heavy sigh, causing yet another round of fury to pour from his blonde teammate's mouth. Women were honestly too much trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Did I mention I had most of the week off? Again I'm updating sooner then usual for a few reasons. One because I have time. Two because the last chapter was kind of crappy (I'm sorry). Three because I've got work all this weekend and my schedule for next week is a black abyss of the unknown so I could not be able to update next week... Hopefully it's another three day week and I'll be able to write again.

Anyway, this chapter turned out a little better in my mind so I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, posting the first of Gaara as well today so look out for it and to all of you Sasuke fans there is a new Sasuke one-shot on my page that has just been published*winks* you know you want to go check it out...

* * *

Naoko had no concentration the following day. She had awoken that morning more embarrassed then she could explain for crying in front of Shika, Choji, and Ino. That was unacceptable as a ninja, though Ino seemed to have no problem with it. She even seemed to understand how she felt.

Naoko didn't think she had ever had a girl be so friendly to her. Girls just didn't like Naoko. Period. End of Story. Even Hinata felt uncomfortable around her though she was never mean like some of the other girls were. Ino herself was often kind of mean to Naoko and it had been a shock when the blonde girl had embraced her. It actually made her cry more.

"_It's all right. It happens to all of us eventually."_ Ino had said, and Naoko assumed by "us" she had meant girls.

Naoko wondered if that were really true, if it were just a girl thing. Perhaps there was no way around it.

She arrived at the training grounds late, her white hair tousled with sleep. She glanced up as Naruto yelled out her name from a distance. and seeing Sasuke made her look right back down. Her shoulders tensed with embarrassment and frustration.

There was suddenly a hand on her head and she jumped as Kakashi spoke. "You're even later than me." He said playfully. "Did you sleep in?"

Naoko shrugged out from under his hand. "No. I just didn't feel like showing up on time when you were gonna be late." She grumbled. This was all his fault. If he hadn't pretended to be Sasuke, then suggested she talk to him, and then forced her to be alone with him Sasuke would have never kissed her, she would have never cried, and today wouldn't be the most mortifying day of her existence.

"Are you angry at me again? I take it your conversation with Sasuke didn't go so well."

Naoko's red eyes went wide with fear and her face flushed just as red, "shut up!" She hissed as Naruto ran up to them.

Kakashi chuckled and Naruto began his usual morning charades of yelling at Kakashi and excitedly greeting Naoko. He stopped mid-sentence though, his bright blue eyes studying Naoko for a moment.

"Are you ok, Naoko-chan?" He asked suddenly.

Naoko glanced up, running her fingers through her hair as she did so. She locked eyes with Naruto for a second, seeing genuine concern for her which made her all the more uncomfortable. She looked away with a shrug. "I'm fine. We gonna train or what?" She asked sharply.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Hell yeah we're gonna train! Datte Bayo! Sasuke-teme!" He yelled pointing the dark haired ninja whose eyebrow was twitching in frustration. "Let's fight!"

Sasuke looked directly at Naruto, totally ignoring Naoko's presence as he accepted the duel and they were off before Kakashi could even comment. A small nervous chuckle escaped Kakashi, "He took the challenge rather gracefully today. How about we work on Genjutsu again?" He turned to Naoko with his orange book already flipped open and Naoko scowled.

"Pervert." She grumbled.

Kakashi simply smiled, "you're rather grumpy today."

Naoko pursed her lips at this statement. "I am not! Just shut up and start teaching."

Kakashi chuckled at this and nodded.

Training went even worse than it had the other day. Naoko was hardly able to meditate at all. Her mind kept wondering and she kept throwing her hands up in frustration. She would run her fingers through her hair and tug lightly as Kakashi tried to give her pointers and subtle encouragement. She still felt like she was getting nowhere and by the end of training Naoko was completely frazzled and silently sitting with her legs crossed and her eye brows knitted together in fierce concentration.

She hated not even being able to control her own thoughts.

Naruto and Sasuke loudly approached and this made it all the harder to think. She felt as though she could feel Sasuke's eyes on her as Naruto and Kakashi chatted, or rather as Naruto chatted at Kakashi.

Naoko's thoughts quickly derailed from chakra to the look in Sasuke's eye as he leaned into her, and then the way Ino had so carefully told her it was normal. Why did it have to be normal? Why did she have to like him of all people? A stuck up, stupid, mean boy who would never like her back?

She threw her hands up with a shout yet again and ran her fingers through her hair while muttering Shika's ever favorite phrase, "Mendoksai…"

Kakashi questioned her this time, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Naoko refused to look at him as she replied, "I'm fine!"

"Mah, mah, no need to yell," he said with a smile. "Sasuke-kun, why don't you try and cheer Naoko-chan up with one of your daily fights?"

Naoko's red eyes grew wide and her head flew to Kakashi in horror. What the hell was this man's problem?!

Sasuke looked physically uncomfortable at the comment, his body tense and his hands stuffed in his pockets as he turned his head away with a small, "tch."

Naruto spoke out rather quickly. "Kakashi-sensei! How is that supposed to help cheer Naoko-chan up?!" turned to Naoko with an oblivious grin. "Naoko-chan, let's go eat ramen! I'll pay!" He proudly pointed his thumb to his chest as he spoke, a wide smile playing on his lips.

Naoko watched Naruto in awe for a moment. He truly was always smiling and for the first time in front of her new team Naoko laughed. A small childish giggle spilling from her lips as she pushed her hair out of her face.

Of course Naruto thought food would solve it and perhaps… he was right; something good to eat always made things seem a little better. Naoko nodded, a smile still playing on her lips, "mm, I'd like that."

That smile was enough to make all three of the boys stare. Naruto was the first to speak up about it though, "Na-Naoko-chan…"

She blinked in confusion to his sudden change in tone and stuttering voice.

"Y- you… You smiled!" He pointed to her face and Naoko quickly felt herself going red.

"Idiot! Don't look so surprised! Everyone smiles!" She turned away slightly, using the back of her hand to cover her mouth.

Kakashi laughed, "I think it was just surprising to see how cute it looked on you." He teased her and her face turned a more violent shade of red.

"Shad'up! It was just a smile!"

"You're blushing too though!" Naruto's voice was much louder now and Naoko nearly leapt up as she tried to cover his mouth.

"Naruto!" She yelled in warning.

Naruto quickly shut up and struggled to keep Naoko off of him as he apologized. Their fighting made her miss the way Sasuke had reacted.

Kakashi hadn't missed it though, and he chuckled at the jealous and moody expression that Sasuke now held. He gathered that Sasuke must have seen her smile before because he didn't stare in shock but more in fascination, Kakashi also could've sworn he saw the corner of Sasuke's lips twitch up slightly at the sight of the girl laughing. An almost smile from the young Uchiha.

Kakashi sighed softly, a smile on his lips as he watched the now jealous boy glare at Naruto and Naoko's playful behavior. "Young love." He said in a quiet dreamy tone, and Sasuke glared slightly in his direction.

"What?" Sasuke asked fiercely.

"Hm? Oh nothing important," Kakashi flashed him a smile and returned to his book. Young love indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

New one-shot related to Promises is up! It's titled "Back Again?"

Happy reading and as always... feel free to leave comments, questions, concerns, or requests!

* * *

"Naoko-chan. I want you to stick close to Tazuna-san." Kakashi kept his voice low as Naruto began another fight with Sasuke.

Naoko's shoulders hunched up and she very openly glared at Kakashi. "Excuse you? Why the hell should the person with the most experience get the job of basically just sitting still?!" She hissed.

"A few reasons, for one you'll be able to fight short range if necessary. For two, you need to trust your teammates more. For three, you will have a more calming effect on him if we are attacked. It's always best to avoid panic." He paused for a moment, chuckling to himself. "You should try smiling at him." He suggested.

Naoko's cheeks quickly turned pink, "Fuck you!"

"Blushing is just as cute though." He pointed out with a grin and Naoko's face became a darker red.

"I'll do it if you shut the fuck up…" She growled slightly. Ever since smiling at them she had gotten non-stop comments from both Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto mostly just upped his efforts tenfold to make her laugh. Started learning all these stupid jokes and of course Kakashi would play along, but mostly Kakashi would just tease her about it. She had half expected some sort of taunt from Sasuke, but she quickly realized he was ignoring her.

He had ignored her before so she was sort of used to it, but this was different. Normally he would make comments or taunts pertaining to her and then ignore her when she got fed up and exploded on him, or he would just not answer when she talked to him. No matter the circumstance it always ended in a fight. This was on a whole other level. He didn't talk to her, he didn't look in her direction, and he didn't even make comments on Naruto's stupid jokes because they were associated with her.

He totally and completely ignored her in every way he could and it was pissing Naoko off… She was just too proud to say anything to him about it. She should be the one ignoring him, he was the jerk here. She hadn't done anything. He was the one that kissed her, it was his fault she slapped him and she shouldn't be held responsible. She was defending herself.

Naoko half wondered why he had done such a thing. It had no purpose other than shutting her up, because it was clear that he didn't like her. At least she thought it was clear. She frowned. Surely it wasn't meant as a confession of some sort and she had shot him down in some way? No. A kiss wasn't a confession, he just wanted her to shut up and it had worked. She still could find the words or the courage to say something to him. Despite so much boiling away inside of her she kept her mouth shut. The kiss was something like a permanent seal.

Naoko idly brushed her fingers over her lips. Sasuke was so stupid. She wanted to say it right then, yell at him, start a big fight and give him a good kick to the face. He deserved it. Fear held her back though. What would she do if she won? If she again had him pinned beneath her and he simply smirked in the same arrogant manner with the same taunting words. _"Finish the job, or I will."_

No, she wouldn't risk it, for her own sanity she couldn't put herself back in that place. She didn't want to fight Sasuke. She was tired of fighting with him. Maybe it was better this way? Them ignoring and avoiding one another made things easier in a lot of ways. Less fights meant more time to train, and at least they weren't hating each other's guts. Well, openly hating each other because she pretty much hated him. In a roundabout, hated that she liked him, sort of way.

She bit the inside of her cheek and quietly watched Naruto and Sasuke argue for a moment.

Trust her teammates? What a laugh. One of them wasn't speaking to her and possibly hated her and the other was a smiling idiot and Kakashi wanted her to trust them? How stupid.

* * *

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked, trying to ignore Naruto and ever so subtly watching Naoko and Tazuna.

He had done a pretty good job of avoiding Naoko, if he did say so himself. They hadn't spoken since the incident.

Naruto suddenly bounced over close to Naoko and Sasuke grimaced. _Oh god… Not again._ Naruto kept "casual" and stuffed his hands in his pockets before loudly asking Kakashi if he had heard the joke about the stupid ninja. Kakashi of course said he hadn't heard such a joke, and the flood gates of Naruto's mouth were officially open.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, 'How do you get a one armed stupid ninja out of a tree?' 'Why did the stupid ninja think he was invisible?' 'How many ninja's does it take to screw in a light bulb?'

Kakashi chuckled at a few as did Tazuna, commenting that he didn't know ninja's were so lively. This of course spurred on more jokes and Sasuke had half a mind to ask if Naruto had heard the one about the blond ninja who got killed by his teammate on the first mission. He stayed quiet though, knowing that opening discussion on the jokes would open discussion on why the jokes were being told…

He glanced at Naoko, the jokes were in the hopes of making her smile again.

Sasuke again found himself remembering the first time he saw Naoko smile. It had been mesmerizing, and even as a child he had been in awe of the way she smiled though he had never once seen her do it for him. It was always for Shikamaru or Choji that he would spot her smiling.

He actually found it sort of annoying that Naruto had done it so easily, even made her laugh, and yet Sasuke who spent far more time with her over the years hadn't ever gotten one. Granted his time with her was normally spent fighting it still wasn't fair. Naruto hadn't done anything special; he'd just asked if she wanted ramen. Sasuke was the one who was supposed to say something. Kakashi had asked him to… he'd just been too late.

Sasuke hunched his shoulders slightly in frustration. He was still unsure of what he could have said that would have made her laugh the way she did… and then to blush the way she did at Kakashi's words. He scowled; Kakashi had somehow gotten the girl to blush a few times. It was annoying and kind of sick. Didn't he know better than to flirt with his pupils? Honestly. She was far too young for him to be making her blush.

"Something wrong Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

Sasuke glared, "Aside from these jokes? No."

Kakashi laughed, "They're for a good cause, I've seen her nearly crack a few times. Mostly at the stupid ninja ones… I think she sees a resemblance somewhere…" He winked and Sasuke scowled yet again.

"How could she not?" He snapped. "She's not stupid."

"I didn't say she was," Kakashi gave him another warm smiled and Sasuke quickly turned his head. "It's good to know you'd defend her in a pinch though."

"Hardly. I just said she wasn't stupid."

"So you wouldn't defend her?"

"She most likely won't need it, or want it."

"But if she did?" Kakashi asked, keeping a casual tone but making it clear that he wasn't going to let up until he got an answer.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, watching Naoko bicker with Naruto and tell him his jokes were stupid while he whined his response. He watched for too long and Naoko's eye briefly caught his, red eyes intently returning his gaze. He turned his head, memories of the kiss flooding his mind. He adjusted his backpack, "She's my teammate." He responded simply.

Kakashi again chuckled, and Sasuke suddenly found himself wondering how much he knew. "So it would seem…" Kakashi said, returning to his book.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey you guys, I apologize for my long absence... but there have been some major issues in my life sense I Christmas. A few days before Christmas I got a call from my mom telling me that my brother had attempted suicide. Those of you who know me know that I went through a period of my life where I myself wanted to and tried several times to kill myself. I love who I am now but back then I felt trapped by my parents and hated by my mother. I have been attempting to negotiate with my Dad, but he's been blinded by my mom and thinks that my brother and I's feelings are unrelated. My brother has expressed to me how he feels about our mom and the issues that he's been having and it has been a lot to work through. It's like seeing a boy version of my self walk through the same hurt that I did and it's caused a lot of unhappy memories to surface. Then on January12th my dearest friend passed away suddenly. Having lost two different jobs (I quit one because my supervisor was dealing drugs out of our parking lot, and got let go because I asked to keep my tips) I didn't have enough money to fly out for the funeral and upon asking my parents who were also close to my friend they refused. This brought up a whole new set of arguments as well as a grieving process. I know my friend would not want me to be this depressed but I have really struggled to come to terms with her unexpected passing and the issues I have been having with my parents. As a result I haven't had the passion or desire to write at all in the last few months. With that I would like to apologize to everyone and I hope that you guys will continue to read my stories. I am very thankful for all your reviews and I do accept requests if you have any. Thank you for your patience with me and enjoy the chapter 3

Just to let you all know I have written something for story as well as started up a Yamato story, done a Kankuro one-shot, and a possible two-shot for Shino... Hopefully you all will like them and hope it makes up for my absence in some way.

Also ** .Hime.1993** I am so sorry I never drew your picture for your one shot. I will do my best to work on that this week 3

* * *

Naoko felt Zazuba moments before the mist over took them. A familiar sense of fear set in with the fog around them and she instantly prepared herself to run for it.

"Kakashi-sensei, we need to leave..." she spoke quietly, taking a step back and placing herself directly in front of Tazuna.

Kakashi glanced over the top of his book casually. "Hm?"

Tazuna replied more worriedly, "Is it another attack?"

Naoko hesitated to reply. Her red eyes flashing from Kakashi to the surrounding area. She couldn't tell Kakashi about the familiar chakra she was sensing without indulging her past to Sasuke and Naruto, but she had a feeling Zazuba would be a bit too much of a challenge for them.

"What's the matter Naoko-chan? It's just a little mist, don't worry I'll protect you!" Naruto grinned lazily and Naoko nearly smiled as she remembered his heated promise as he dug the kuni into his hand. Even though he truly meant what he said he lacked the power to do so.

Sasuke snorted at Naruto's exclamation and Naoko scowled as her two teammates began to argue. She couldn't rely on them.

She turned back to Kakashi who was now watching the two boys in mild amusement.

"Please, Kakashi-sensei... we have to leave." She spoke more firmly this time.

Kakashi smiled, lowering his book slightly as he did so. "Didn't I tell you to trust your teammates a little more?"

Naoko clenched her teeth in frustration, "Sensei! I'm serious!"

"So am I. You know, I count as a teammate too." He placed a hand on her head and smiled with the same ease as before. "You can trust me."

Naoko's eyes widened slightly. How could he still think she could trust them? What faith could she have in a fool, an avenger, and lazy teacher? She shrank back from his touch and again put herself as close to Tazuna as possible.

"I'm not a jounin for show you know." Kakashi teased.

Naoko briefly recalled hearing about the copy cat ninja. Perhaps his power was something she could rely on.

"I take Tazuna alone if we are overwhelmed." Naoko said stubbornly.

Kakashi nodded. "If that is necessary I will let you know. Don't go running off before then."

"It's not running if we're out-matched!"

Kakashi simply smiled at Tazuna in response. "She's a little anxious about having to rely on her teammates, but you don't have to worry. We will all do our best to protect you."

Naoko lightly bit the inside of her cheek before lowering her head. When Zazuba arrived she didn't want to be recognized.

Naoko watched the masked ninja as he spoke of disposing of Zazuba's remains. She was fairly certain it was Zazuba's traveling mate, Haku, and was inwardly debating her options. Kakashi wasn't too well off from fighting with Zazuba, and she didn't know if he could well handle a whole new fight. Naruto and Sasuke definitely weren't strong enough and Naoko doubted even her own strength against Haku.

For now it seemed he was content to be passive... the problem was why he was willing to do so. Surely he hadn't just been standing by as Zazuba was hurt? There were plenty of moments where he could have jumped in and finished the fight himself. Perhaps he only just arrived?

These thoughts rattled around in her head as she glanced back at Tazuna and then back to Kakashi. He seemed to be willing to allow this shinobi to leave with the body whether he had suspicions or not. She watched him leave with the body still debating about if she should mention it to Kakashi.

Naoko reached a hand up to her cheek and wiped beneath the cut she'd received.

She actually caught Sasuke looking at her as she did so. She was admittedly impressed with his and Naruto's team work. She had totally failed to realize that was what they were doing and had been terrified when she watched Naruto blindly attack Zazuba. Sasuke looked away with a huff of annoyance as soon as she had noticed him looking.

Naoko almost felt bad for not helping them but she had done as she was told. She stayed close to Tazuna, if she had moved from her spot he would have been hacked in half when Zazuba appeared between her, Sasuke, and Naruto. Only due to her quick thinking was she able to push Tazuna back.

She could only hope that Zazuba assumed the blood he saw from the cut to her cheek was what made her eyes appear red.

Naruto's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Are you alright Naoko-chan?! You're bleeding!"

Naoko glanced at the blood on her hand almost curiously. She hadn't thought it was that bad of a cut. "I'm fine."

"It's all in your hair though!" Naruto seemed to scrambling through his pockets for something when he removed a wrinkled green handkerchief. "I promise it's clean!" He smiled brightly and Naoko couldn't help but half smile back.

This made him smile all the brighter before his face turned serious. "Naoko-chan, did all that stuff Zazuba said frighten you?" He asked.

Naoko's eyes turned wide. He was worried about how it affected her?

"Because you don't have to worry about that. We're more the classmates or teammates. We're friends! I definitely won't ever hurt you! And I won't let anyone else either," his smile was infectious and Naoko again smiled.

Even though she knew he couldn't do anything to protect her she still felt some odd comfort in what he said.

Sasuke boiled for the rest of evening after seeing Naoko smile at Naruto; TWICE. He didn't even say anything that deserved a smile.

It was infuriating. He briefly recalled her smiling at Shika and Choji so lightheartedly and without any real reason to do so and wondered if now Naruto had earned that kind of place in her life.

He sneered slightly when he found himself thinking that. What did it matter if he had? What did he care? He didn't. He didn't care in the slightest about Naoko.

He pictured her as he thought her name. Thinking of her red eyes turned dark against the blood she smeared across her face and into her hair. She hadn't been able to get all of it even with Naruto's stupid frog handkerchief.

Sasuke rolled over beneath his covers, not wanting to be facing Naruto's loudly snoring body. What an idiot. Total, complete, absolute-

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of someone gasping awake.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to see Naoko sitting up in her bed gasping for breath and dripping sweat.

He remembered Naruto asking if she was frightened by what Zazuba had said about killing off his own classmates. Had he been able to tell then that it had frightened her so badly? Was that what her nightmare was about?

He watched her shiver and shake as she caught her breath and realized that Naruto had gotten to smile by asking if she was alright. Perhaps if he...

"Are you alright?" Kakashi's quiet voice caused her to flinch.

"Fine." She replied shortly.

"What was it about?" Kakashi asked after a short moment of silence.

"What was what about?" she snapped. Her red eyes glowed in the moonlight that streamed through the window. She looked angry and to his surprise afraid.

"Your nightmare?" Kakashi replied simply.

She was quiet as she studied Kakashi. He stayed laying down, his breath still even as though he was asleep.

She answered slowly. "It was a memory, from a long time ago."

"Oh? So it wasn't about Zazuba?" He asked.

Naoko didn't respond to his question. "Why did you let that masked ninja take the body?"

"It was best not to interfere."

She was quiet for a moment. "I don't think it was a mist shinobi."

"You really don't trust anyone do you?" he asked almost curiously.

Naoko tensed, "It's a good habit for a ninja not to trust strangers."

"What about teammates?"

She clenched her jaw tightly and Sasuke again saw a fierce anger in her eyes. "You're safe with us, Naoko-chan. You can sleep easy."

Naoko's eyes widened at Kakashi's seemingly random statement, but she relaxed only moments later.

Her shoulders slumped and her head dropped forward slightly as she nodded in agreement. Sasuke watched her lay back down, her eyes closed again and her white hair splayed out across the pillow.

Her breath slowly returned to a normal pace and Sasuke thought back to gruesome tail he had heard earlier that day. He also thought of the power the swordsman had, and his strength compared to Kakashi's. Sasuke scowled slightly in frustration of his own strength. He wasn't any where near as powerful as them. He should be though. He should already be that strong.

The memory of his brother and a blood splattered room filled Sasuke with both rage and determination. He would avenge his family. His brother had gained power by murdering his own family. Sasuke compared that to the swordsman killing his classmates...

Kakashi hadn't used mass murder to gain strength and he was definitely powerful. Sasuke simply had to work harder. He wouldn't resort to murder for power. There were other ways.


End file.
